Total Drama Island: Season 4
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: take most of the origional cast, a few oc's, and give them all a pokemon.  What happens? Total Drama
1. Chapter 1

Demon butterfly: Hey! I was playing pokemon on my ds one day while watching Total Drama and thought it might be a funny story. So here it goes! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Total Drama Island: Season four.<p>

Episode 1

"Hello everybody and welcome back to Total Drama Island! We have a very special treat for yaw but first let's meet the contestants!" Chris McLain says to the world threw the camera.

A boat pulls up.

"The only reason I came was because they told me you actually fixed up the place to where it was nice! And second I still want to win!" Lashana says as she gets off the boat with her bags.

"Good to see you to Lashana! We didn't really fix the place up but we did get some new buildings on the island." Chris tells her as another boat pulls up.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I CAN"T BELIVE WE ARE BACK! I AM SO EXSITED!" Katie says as she gets off of the boat with Sadie.

"I KNOW I'M SO EXSITED TOO!" Sadie says.

"Ladies good to see you again, I missed ya'll during season three." Chris says to them.

"WE MISSED YOU TO!" Katie and Sadie say in union.

Another boat pulls up.

"Hi everyone." Beth says before getting off the boat.

"Hey Beth it's good to see you again." Chris says to her.

Beth gives Chris a big bear hug. "I missed you to Chris!"

Chris pushes her off of him.

Another boat comes up and stops at the dock.

No one comes off.

'VROOM, VROOM!' sounds of a motorcycle come from the boat. Duncan comes flying off the boat sitting on a motorcycle.

"OUT OF MY WAY, LOSSERS!"

The other contests that have arrived shriek in surprise and runs to the other end of the dock. Duncan turns the motorcycle and parks it on the shore. "If anyone touches this they are dead." Ha says as he takes his duffle bag and places it on the motorcycle.

"Nice entrance dude! And that better not be stolen…" Chris says to him as he gives him a high five.

"It's not stolen" Duncan says with a smile on his lips.

Another boat pulls up.

Sierra jumps off the boat with Cody in her arms.

"Hey Chris." Cody says as Sierra puts him down.

"The only reason she is here is because I will get my revenge on her for blowing my plane up." Chris says glaring at Sierra.

"Okay." Sierra and Cody joins everyone else at the end of the dock.

Another boat pulls up.

Bridgette jumps off the boat with her surf board in one hand suitcase in another.

"Hey guys! How have you been?" Bridgette asks.

"Great considering I'm coming back to this s*** a** island again." Heather says from behind Bridgette.

"Hey Heather!" Beth runs up to her. "I am so sorry you didn't win. Well actually you did but the money got melted into lava… so I guess in a way you did lose…" Beth says pondering the subject for a bit.

"Just shut up already." Heather says to Beth.

"Okay!" Beth says and follows her to the group of contestants.

Another boat comes up.

"Aw man it's good to be back!" Owen says as he gets off the boat and onto the dock.

"Owen, My Man! Good to have you back!" Chris says patting him on the back.

"We don't have to get on a plane right?" Owen asks looking a little terrified at the thought of flying.

"Nope! We will be keeping our feet on the ground this season. But then again there might be a few contestants flying about…" Chris says and starts to snicker at his little joke.

Another boat comes up.

"Hi everyone!" Lindsey says from the boat before coming off the boat. "It's like sooooo… great to be back and see everyone again!"

"Yea, the stupid blonde is back." Heather mumbles under her breath.

"Hi Lindsey!" Beth says from the group.

"Oh... hi Beth. I haven't seen you in like forever!" Lindsey says and gives the girl a hug.

"Yeah…" Beth says as Lindsey heads over to her.

Another boat pulls up and Gwen steps onto the dock.

"Hey." Gwen says and waves to everyone.

"Hey Gwen how's life treating you?" Chris asks.

"There better be a good reason we have to come back to this island." Gwen says glaring at him.

Dj comes off a boat after Gwen's boat leaves.

"Hey Chris, I heard this season has something to do with animals. Is it true?" Dj asks Chris.

"I guess you can say that…" Chris says imagining Dj's reaction when he found out about the 'animals'.

"Cool." Dj says as he walks over to stand with the rest of the contestants.

A boat pulls up and Tyler does a flip onto the dock but lands face first into the dock.

"That has got to hurt." Chris says in a laughing manner.

"Oh My Gosh are you okay?" Lindsey says concerned for Tyler's safety and runs over to help him up.

"Yep I'm all good!" Tyler says and smiles at her as two of his teeth fall out.

After Tyler was up and joined the other contestants on the other side of the dock another boat pulls us and Courtney walks off.

"Hey Chris, I have my lawyers looking thought the paper work for me they will be sending it to me in a week or two." She says as she walks past him.

"Well good luck with that because I changed these game rules, conditions, and loop-hole proofed the whole thing thanks to a new friend I have made over the summer." Chris says smugly to Courtney. "I want everyone to have the same chance as everyone else even if they can buy all the lawyers they need."

"You mean?" Courtney asks.

"No special treatment for you princess." Duncan says from inside the group of contestants.

"Yep." Chris says in agreement with Duncan.

"But…" Courtney starts to say.

"No 'buts' Courtney." Chris says to her.

Another boat pulls up with Geoff in it.

"Hey what's up dudes?" Geoff says as he walks onto the dock.

"Nothing much just about to start another season with you teens." Chris says as he gives Geoff a high-five.

The last boat pulls up.

Alejandro steps off the boat with a smirk on his face. "Chris it's good to see you again."

"You too buddy." Chris says smiling at all the mayhem that Alejandro would cause this year.

"What's he doing here?" Heather asks her voice full of anger.

"I am here to compete just like you my dear." Alejandro says as he walks over to her. He takes her hand and kisses it just before heather snatches it away.

"Well that looks like everyone so let's get a tour of the island!" Chris says as he heads back up the dock towards the shore. "We added some new buildings to the camp one I will tell you about tomorrow."

The contestants follow Chris to the cafeteria. There where two buildings next to it. One on the left and one on the right.

"The building on our left is our new lunge where contestants can just chill, talk, have fun, discuss who will be eliminated…" Chris says. "And to our right is our new gym where you can help improve your partners skills. You can tour it tomorrow, for now lets go in the lunge."

"HEY GUYS!" a voice from behind the group says.

"Izzy! Oh, man am I glad to see you!" Owen says and runs up to give her a big huge bear hug.

"Hey there Owen it's good to see you to." Izzy says after Owen is done hugging her.

"If you don't mind can we get on with the show?" Chris asks with agitation in his voice.

"Yeah sure." Izzy replies.

"Alright then." Chris says as he opens the doors to let the contestants into the room. "Take a seat any where you like."

All the contestants file into the room and sit down in the many chairs of the room.

"How I have I few new people I would like to introduce to you." Chris says as six new teens file in to the room.

One was a small Japanese girl who wore a white t-shirt, a dark blue mini skirt, and black shoes. She had shoulder length black hair that hung loose around her face, dark green eyes, and pale skin.

"My name is Jasmine. It's a pleasure to be here." The Japanese girl says with a smile on her face.

"My name is Aden." A boy with short blond hair that reached the top of his pale green eyes said. He wore a white jacket over a dark green t-shirt, pale blue jeans and white and black tennis-shoes. He also had pale skin.

Another boy who was standing next to Aden wore a dark blue tank top with an open black vest over it, the vest was short sleeve like a tank top and the caller stood up about an inch or two, black jeans which covered the top of his black combat boots. He also wore a chain bracelet on his left wrist. His hair was dark brown, eyes a deep blue color, and tan skin. "My name is Johnny. I am a fan of this show so it's great to be here."

A girl with long blond hair that was pulled back with a magenta hair band stood next to Johnny. She had teal green eyes and slightly tan skin. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her shirt was a spaghetti strap shirt that was a magenta color and had a black pinwheel design on it, her jeans where dark blue and where tucked into gray combat boots. "HI! My name is Myra!" the girl says with a big huge grin on her face.

The other two contestants looked a lot alike. They had black hair with white tips the girls hair went well past her shoulder while the males just brushed against his; both had one blue and one green eye. The male was taller than the girl by about a foot and was muscular.

"My name is Dan and this is my twin sister here Rae-Rae." He said. Getting punched in the arm by his twin from calling her by her nickname. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt with orange swirls on it that formed the shape of a sun and blue jeans.

"My name is Rachel but you can call me Rae." Rachel said as she glared at he twin. She wore a long flare out sleeve shirt that was a dark purple color in the middle was silver swirls that made the shape of a crescent moon and blue jeans.

"Well that's everyone so let's get down to business!" Chris says after the new contestants finished introducing themselves. "You see that door right there." Chris says and points to the right wall. "That is where the confessionals will be held. You can say what ever it is you want there, share your secrets, confess something, or just to say hey to the world. Now if you will follow me we will go to the camp fire and separate you guys into groups." Chris says and walks out the building leading the way to the camp fire.

At camp fire.

"Alright campers this is what we are going to do. If you think it should be every one for themselves from the very begging of the show go stand on the number one mat to my right. If you think there should be two teams go to the number two mat behind me. If you think there should be three or more groups go to the number three mat to my left." Chris says and watches as the campers dispatch from the group.

Heather and Alejandro both go to the number one mat. All the newbies, Beth, DJ, and Lindsey all go to the number two mat. And everyone else goes to the number three mat.

"Perfect." Chris says with a huge grin on his face. "Heather and Alejandro come and stand beside me."

Heather walks up and stands to the left of Chris and Alejandro stands to Chris's right.

"These two will be the captains for each group. All captains make rules that their team must follow. They get four free eliminations. Which means that you can't vote them off the island for the first four eliminations the team has. Now captains I want you to pick one person each from the number two mat." Chris says.

"I'll take Jasmine." Heather says smiling at the new girl.

"And I think I will take Myra." Alejandro says

"Alright then if Myra and Jasmine would be so kind and join their captains up here beside me." Chris says as he waits for the two girls to join him. "Myra is Alejandro's co-captain. And Jasmine is Heather's co-captain."

"What?" Heather asks angrily. "Why do we need co-captains it we already have a captain for the team?"

"Because like I said Captains make the rule and lead the teams. But Co-captains are the ones who make the finial decisions. Say that there is a disagreement in the group or a vote the decision is final. And their first decision is who will be on whose team. Captains I want ya'll to go to the lounge and start writing up some rules for your groups to follow and play nice. If not I'll get your co-captains here to revise the rules as they see fit. And co-captains get three free eliminations." Chris says as he watches to two angrily walk off.

"Me and Sadie have to be on the same team!" Katie says and hugs Sadie who nods her head in agreement.

"Same goes for me and my Codykins." Seara says grabbing Cody's hand.

"Okay. I'll take Katie and Sadie." Jasmine says.

"And I guess I'll take Seara and Cody." Myra says motioning them over to join her.

"Alright Jasmine who else do you want on your team?" Chris asks her.

"Izzy." She answers.

"I'll take Bridgette." Myra says smiling at the blond surfer.

"DJ."

"Duncan."

"Owen."

"Gwen."

"Rae"

"Lashana."

"Aden."

"Dan."

"Tyler."

"Lindsey."

"Beth."

"Geoff."

"Courtney."

"Johnny."

To the left of Chris was Alejandro's team which consisted of:

Myra, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsey, Cody, Seara, Lashana, Johnny, Bridgette, Geoff, and Dan.

To Chris's right was Heather's team:

Jasmine, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Beth, Owen, Aden, Dj, Izzy, and Rae.

"Alright Heather's team is called the Fighting Dragons! And Alejandro's team is called the Ice Cougars! Now that he teams are situated let's go see where it is you will be living.

At the cabins.

"To the right is the girl's cabin the Dragons will be on the right and Cougars will be on the left. Same goes for the boy's cabin which is on the left." Chris says to the teams. "The building in-between the two cabins' I will explain what it's for tomorrow. Get a good rest sleep tomorrow will be the first challenge!" Chris says as he walks off.

The screen goes black and shows the credits.

* * *

><p>Demon butterlfy: it was hard for me to come up with names for the teams so if you know of a better name to use let me know! Heather's team has to have dragon in the name and Alejandro's has to have ice in the name.<p>

Who should be the first to get voted off? DON'T PICK OC'S!

I am doing this for fun so i won't update offten... unless a lot of people read this then i will post a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Darlord98- thank you

Trapped in wonderland- if it sucks don't read it

Icewings13- I never watched the last season revenge of the island. I will explain the animal thing in this chap

oo- I am bad at spelling and the spell check on my computer doesn't know how to spell them either. But thanks for telling me I'll fix it

greatflash- that's what I was thinking.

Sorry I forgot that Alejandro became a robot at the end of season three in my story he made a full recovery and is back to his normal self. Same goes for Izzy she isn't super smart she's just super crazy.

Total Drama Island: Season four

Episode two

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Today I will be telling the contestants what this season is about. Explain a few new things to them and watch as drama unfolds as the Captains tell their team mate the rules they come up with and find out who the first to break the rules is. AND OUR FIRST ELIMINATION OF THE SEASON!" Chris says to the camera while standing on the dock.

At the Cafeteria.

"It's good to see everyone again and all but all I can think about are all the different and horrible challenges Chris is probably going to give us this time." Gwen says as she sits down next to Lashawna.

"Me to girl." Lashawna says giving a shiver at the thought.

"What is this?" Jasmine asks as she gets her food from Chef Hatchet.

"It's food that is healthy and nutritious for you." Chef says to her giving her a deathly stare.

"This is not nutritious this is garbage." Jasmine says giving Chef a deathly glare of her own.

"Jasmine why don't you come sit next to me?" Heather asks in hopes to get Jasmine away from Chef before could get mad.

Looking away from Chef Jasmine turns and smiles at Heather. "OKAY!" she says as she walks over and takes a seat.

"Good Morning Campers!" Chris says as he walks into the room. "Everyone is to meat me at the cabins at 9 O'clock sharp and don't be late." Chris says and walks off.

At the cabins.

Chris unlocks the doors to the building in between the cabins. "Come on in Campers I have some I want you to meet!" Chris says as he walks into the building and waves everyone else in.

The inside of the building looked like that of a waiting room for a hospital. Clean white floors, blue chairs, magazines on small tables, and a front desk. Behind the front desk a lady with pink hair pulled back into circle ponytails stood there smiling.

"My name is Nurse Joy!" she says smiling at everyone.

"Nurse Joy is a new head person like me and Chef but she only works in this building. If she gives you an order I expect you to follow it." Chris says

"If you would please come up when I call your name. I will give each of you three items. A pokéball, a pokédex, and a bag full of berries." She says to everyone.

After everyone get's their items.

"Now that you have your pokéball's I can tell you about this season." Chris says to the groups who where now seated in the chairs. "The person who made Pokémon is a billion air who paid for scientific people to make real live Pokémon. It took several years to get the results they wanted. After they did get some working, live, non-robotic Pokémon made they did a few more years testing on them. Now this is where ya'll come in. they want to see if people can deal with Pokémon in the world and if the real live Pokémon can deal with the human world. While you are here you will act as normal as you normally would but you have a new partner or pet in your life who you can't abandon. The scientist will be watching the show to see what happens between everyone." Chris explains. "Each of the Pokémon you have is the only one's of their kind on this island. All the animals that where on this island before have been replaced with Pokémon. Including the water and air. The scientist have also setup a weird electrical fence around a good 50 miles into the sea that electrocutes Pokémon or animal who try to pass it to help keep the different species apart. It also reaches into the sky and does the same for the bird and other Pokémon." Chris says. "Now before I tell you your first challenge any questions?" Chris asks.

"Yes, um… did they experiment on animals to make the Pokémon?" DJ asks concerned for the animals sake.

"I am not sure of that but I do believe that they took DNA from existing animals today and modified it to where it would create a Pokémon." Chris answers.

"Why don't we get to pick what Pokémon we get to use for the contest?" Heather asks.

"The scientist watched the last three seasons an analyzed each of your personality's and gave you a Pokémon they though would best suite you." Chris answers.

"Will the Pokémon evolve?" Jasmine asks.

"You know about Pokémon?" Duncan asks.

"Yes, my brother plays it and tells me about it sometimes but I don't know how to play it." Jasmine answers.

"No. they will not evolve. The scientists don't have enough knowledge or the equipment in order to get the Pokémon to evolve. Which means some of your Pokémon will be at their first, second, or final evolution already. Because they where created at that level. But I will let ya'll in on a secret on of you got a Pokémon whose DNA structure is close to evolving but instead of evolving it just changes shape." Chris answers. "Now if there are no more questions I will tell you about your first challenge." Chris waits a moment to see if anyone else wanted to ask a question. "Your first challenge has two parts. Part one open up your pokéball's, part two is find out your Pokémon's name. These are simple task to do so the first group to find out wins the challenge. Before you start your challenge I want captains to tell their teams the rules they came up with." Chris says and leaves the building.

"Well Fighting Dragons come follow me to the lounge I will tell you the rules there." Heather says and heads over to the lunge. Her team slowly follows her out the door.

"Do you want to be in here or go outside?" Alejandro asks his team.

"Co- captains make the decisions!" Chris says as he pokes his head into the doorway and disappears again.

"Well… it's such a nice day outside so let's go outside and enjoy the sun." Myra says as she gets up to walk out.

With the Dragons.

"Alright rule one I'll tell you who to vote off. Rule two my word is law. Rule three form an alliance without my consent and you're off the island. Rule four break any of the rules and you are off the island. Rule five don't be the reason we lose a challenge. Any questions?" heather says.

"Little harsh don't you think." Rae says.

"Harsh no, strict yes." Heather responds.

"Well Dan and I are twins so… I'm already breaking rule three." Rae comments crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Good point. Unfortunately I'm just going to have to deal with it and keep an eye on you two." Heather say's and smiles.

"So… any one know how to open these things?" Beth asks.

"Nope no clue." Tyler says looking down at his pokéball.

"Where do you think your going?" Heather asks Aden as he starts to leave.

"Going somewhere I can be alone." He says and walks out.

"That guy better not make us loose the challenge." Courtney says with a discussed look on her face.

"Oh well. And besides we won't lose this challenge to those stupid cougars." Heather says to Courtney.

"Bye guys!" Izzy says and darts out the room before anyone could stop her.

"Well we have two craniates for elimination already." Heather says with a pleased smile on her lips.

With the Cougars.

"So Alejandro what kind of rule you got for us?" Duncan asks.

"What's it to you? Your going to break them every chance you get right?" Alejandro asks.

"You got that right. I just want to go ahead and start planning which ones I want to break first." Duncan answers.

"Well I only thought of three rules. One: we are a team so let act like one. Two: try to form an alliance with a few of the dragons." Alejandro says.

"Why would that be a rule?" Cody asks.

"That way we can work together with them and learn who all is a treat and who isn't." Alejandro answers.

"A little insight is always good. Just know this I won't rat on my sister." Dan says looking Alejandro in the eyes.

"Well that is all up to you but it would be a good idea for you to get her to help us keep an eye on the rest of her team." Alejandro says.

"I'll see what I can do." Dan says.

"And last but not least rule three: when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Even if you don't like what it is I have you do." Alejandro says.

"Oh… it's a button!" Lindsay suddenly says. Everyone turns around to face her just in time to see her touch something on the Pokéball in her hand.

'_Click'._

A flash of light comes from Lindsay's hand as the Pokéball in her hand opens up.

When the flash goes away a black dog with yellow rings on its tail, head, and legs is sitting in front of Lindsay looking up at her.

"Hi I'm Lindsay! So what's your name Pokémon?" Lindsay asks as she reaches out to pet the dog's head.

"Um…" the dog say's and backs away from her hand.

"It can't tell you its name. It can even talk!" Duncan says looking at the dog.

"Well how else are we supposed to find their names?" Lindsay asks putting her hands on her hips and glares at Duncan.

"A tip to all campers! Use your new items that Nurse Joy gave you!" The speakers blare announcing it to the whole camp.

Lindsay pulls her Pokédex out of her bag. "Well how do we use it?"

"Try opening it." Gwen suggests.

"Um… okay." Lindsay says and opens it up. The screen glows white a list of numbers and question marks appear on the screen. When she points it to the dog the Pokédex shows a picture of the dog and information. Then it begins to speck.

'_Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.'_

Everyone just stares at the device in confusion and wonder.

"So your name is Umbreon?" Lindsay asks.

"Umbre!" the Umbreon says and nudges Lindsay's leg.

"Well now that we know what to do let see what everyone's got." Alejandro says Pokédex and Pokéball in his hands.

"So who's next?" Brigette asks.

"How about Leshawna?" Myra asks.

"Alright girly." Leshawna says and presses the button on her Pokéball. After the light goes away she opens up her Pokédex and points it at her Pokémon.

'_Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe are very loyal and won't move unless their trainer commands it.'_

"Loyalty, one of the most important things in this world. Come here Growlithe." Leshawna says as she puts her Pokédex away and opens her arms wide as Growlithe jumps into her arms. "You're the cutest thing ever!" She says as she hugs it.

"Grow!" the Growlithe says.

"I think Myra should be next." Alejandro says.

"Okay." Myra says as she presses the button on her Pokéball. Her Pokédex aimed and ready.

'_Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.'_

"Well I'm not a big bug fan but, you look pretty tough." Myra says to Scyther. She stretches out her hand towards Scyther. Scyther looks down at his hands and shakes his head.

"Scy…" Scyther says worrying she might hurt Myra with the blades on her claws.

"Hey it's okay." Myra says and takes the non-bladed part of her claw and shakes it up and down. "See no problem!"

"Scy!" Scyther says happily and starts to shake her own claw

"Okay now that that is settled may I?" Johnny asks.

"Sure." Myra says.

"Okay." Johnny says and lets the Pokémon out of its pokéball. The flash appears and disappears while Johnny takes his Pokédex.

'_Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon, an evolved form of Eevee. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant.'_

"Another Eevee evolution?" Sierra asks.

"OMG! They're cousin's!" Lindsay says. "Why don't you go say hey Umbreon?"

"Um…" Umbreon says and sits down not moving from Lindsay's side.

"Leaf!" Leafeon says and goes over to Umbreon and starts to nudge his head.

"Grr…" Umbreon growls revealing sharp teeth to Leafeon.

"Be Nice!" Lindsay says and swats Umbreon's head. "She is your friend you be nice to her."

"Um." Umbreon says. He stops growling and nudges Leafeon head like a cat.

"Hey guys!" Chris says as he suddenly appears. "I see you figured it out. But I think the Dragons figured it out so you'll might want to hurry up. And Bridgette the scientist just called telling me to tell you, 'you might want to be near some water when you open your pokéball.'"

"Why?" Bridgette asks.

"Not allowed to say." Chris says and hurries off.

"Well looks like I'll be last." Bridgette says and leans back against the tree she was sitting at.

"Hey if you want I'll be last." Geoff offers.

"Thanks but you don't have to." Bridgette says smiling at Geoff.

"Hey no problemo." Geoff says.

"Mine and Cody's turn!" Sierra yells. Sierra and Cody opening their pokéball's at the same time. Cody was holding his Pokédex open while Sierra was opening hers.

'_Venonat, a Bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark.'_

"Cool a bug!" Cody says as he picks the Venonat up.

"Wow! It's cute and fluffy!" Sierra says and looks down at the Pokémon that is hers and points the Pokédex at it.

'_Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed.'_

"Aw… you look like a lion cub. Come here Shinx." Sierra says and pats her lap which Shinx happily jumps into.

"May I?" Dan asks before opening his pokéball and pokédex.

'_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.'_

Well I'm going to like this guy." Dan says as he puts the pokédex away and bends down to pat Absol's head.

"Why don't you go next Gwen." Myra says.

"Alright." Gwen says and presses the button on the pokéball. She takes out the pokédex and points it at the Pokémon.

'_Shuppet, the Puppet Pokémon. It supposedly grows by absorbing human anger and various other attitudes.'_

"I never really liked puppet shows as a kid but you sure do look cute." Gwen says and Shuppet nuzzles up to her.

"All right team captain it's your turn." Myra says.

"Okay." Alejandro says as he throws his pokéball into the air and takes his pokédex out.

He aims the pokédex at the Pokémon.

'_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.'_

"Wow Chris wasn't joking when he said that the scientist watched and observed the show to help pick out our Pokémon." Duncan says with a sneer on his face.

"I agree they seemed to get the perfect Pokémon for me. Don't you agree Weavile?" Alejandro asks.

"Weavile!" Weavile says a evil light flickers in it's eye.

"Well seeing as how Bridgette and Geoff have to go last… Duncan it's your turn." Myra says.

"Fine by me." Duncan says and opens his pokéball and pokédex. He aims the pokédex at the Pokémon.

'_Duskull the Requiem Pokémon, Making itself invisible, it silently sneaks up to prey. It has the ability to slip through thick walls'_

"Another good pick scientist. You did a good job on mine." Duncan says with a smile as he snaps his pokédex shut and puts it down. He reaches out to Duskull and pats it's head.

"Well we better get to the beach so the surfer and party boy can see who they got." Dan says and starts to walk off.

With Aden somewhere in the woods.

"Well this looks like a quite spot." Aden says and looks around the clearing he was in. He was surrounded by rocks, trees, and bushes. He takes the pokéball out of his pocket. "Now let's see who I got." Aden says as he pushes the button on the pokéball.

He throws the ball up in the air and watches as a flash of light appears. When the light dies down a yellow and white dog is standing in front of him. Aden takes the pokédex out of the bag Nurse Joy gave him and points it at the dog.

'_Jolteon, the lightning Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on it's body as if it where sharp needles.'_

"Well not what I was hoping for but at least it's an electric type." Aden says to himself and turns around. "Come on Jolteon we need to go help our team out." Jolteon hurries over to Aden and walks beside him the rest of the way to camp.

Somewhere else in the wood with Izzy

"Hey Gofers! I need some help here!" Izzy yells down into one of the hidey holes the gofers use. She waits a few minutes for a response but doesn't get one. "Wait a minute. Didn't Chris say something about the animals being switched with Pokémon? … He did! Hey Pokémon who are down there can you help me out?" Izzy yells back down the hole. "Maybe they don't want to help." Izzy says to herself and takes the pokéball out of her new bag that Nurse Joy had gave her. "Grr…. How am I suppose to open you?" She angrily asks the pokéball and throws it onto the ground.

'_click' _

"What was that?" Izzy says and franticly looks around only to find an open pokéball.

"Hey it opened. Now where the Pokémon go…" Izzy wonders out loud.

"Dit!" Something says from behind her. Izzy turns around to see a purple pink blob behind her.

"Did you come from the pokéball?" Izzy asks the blob.

"Dit!" It says to her.

"So what's your name?" Izzy asks.

"Ditto!" The blob answers.

"My name is Izzy now can you tell me yours?" Izzy asks.

"Ditto."

"Your name is Izzy too?"

"Dit." The blob says and shakes it's head no.

"Then what is it?"

"D-i-t-t-o." The blob drags out.

"Oh… Wow I feel stupid so your name is Ditto you weren't trying to tell me it was the same as I was asking." Izzy says and laughs. Then something flies past Izzy. "Now what?"

"Celebi." Celebi says as it appears in front of Izzy.

"Did I get two?" Izzy asks. The Celebi shakes it's head no and flies off.

"Well that was weird wish I knew more about that little guy." Izzy says as she pick Ditto and it's pokéball up.

Ditto crawls onto Izzy's back and climbs into her bag.

"Ditto get out of there." Izzy says as she shrugs her bag of her shoulders. She sets the bag on the ground and takes Ditto out of the bag. Who was holding the pokédex that nurse joy had given her. "What's this for?" Izzy asks and opens it up. The pokédex is pointed at Ditto.

'_Ditto, a Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. Its only attack is Transform. It is now currently transformed into Celebi.'_

'_Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish.'_

"No it's not." Izzy says and looks up at Ditto who was currently floating in the air and looked exactly like the Pokémon they had run into earlier.

"So you're the one Chris was talking about." Izzy says in awe. "This is going to be awesome. How long can you stay like that?"

"Cel…" Ditto says and shrugs it's shoulders.

"Well keep it up as long as you can." Izzy says and they race through the woods to get back to camp.

At the beach with the Cougars.

"All right Bridgette. We are here so let's see who you got." Alejandro says.

"Sure." Bridgette says and opens her pokéball and pokédex.

Something splashed into the water as the flash of light faded away. She points the pokédex to the water and it starts to talk.

'_Mantyke, the Kite Pokémon A friendly Pokémon that captures the subtle flows of seawater using its two antennae.'_

"Another perfect match." Myra says.

"Hey Mantyke! Can you come to the shallow end?" Bridgette yells into the waves.

"Mantyke!" Mantyke says as it jumps out of the water and swims as close to shore as possible. Bridgette wades into the water to greet the happy Pokémon.

"My turn." Geoff says and tosses his pokéball up and takes his pokédex out.

'_Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all.'_

"Cool I got a swimmer dude." Geoff says and gives Golduck a pat on the head.

"Gold." Golduck says and races off to the water.

"Hey Golduck where you going man?" Geoff asks and starts to run after it.

"Congratulations ice cougars you win the challenge." Chris says From behind them. "It was pretty close I think the Dragons only had two more to go. Alright I have to tell everyone something before we get ready for the campfire."

With the Dragons.

"Okay last but not least Team caption it's your turn." Jasmine says to Heather.

"About time." Heather says and presses the button on the pokéball. Jasmine was already holding Heather's pokédex open for her.

'_Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that eminates from the sandstorms it kicks up.'_

"Wow a desert Pokémon… how does that fit my personality?" Heather asks.

"Maybe they thought you would think it's cute?" Sadie suggests.

"It reminds be of a bug… but your right in a way this guy is cute." Heather says and gives the Flygon a hug.

"So let me make sure I got everything right. Tyler got a Hitmonlee. Sadie got a female Nidoran, Katie got a male Nidoran. Owen got a Munchlax, DJ got a Swellow, Rae got a Glaceon, Courtney got a Mawile, Beth got an Espeon, Aden got a Jolteon, Izzy got a Celebi, I got a Lapras, and you got a Flygon." Jasmine says.

"Sounds right to me." Owen says.

"There is only one I'm not to sure about but I think I miss understood what you said and if you didn't I'm not going to say." Chris says as he enters the lunge and the Cougars follow him in. "Now I might of told you earlier but I can't remember so I'm going to say it again. Even if you get booted off the island you get to keep your Pokémon. They are yours from here on out. I'll give you the scientist number before we go to the campfire so ya'll can call them if you have any questions. But you can't call them while you are on the island. Oh and the Cougars won but I'll be seeing both teams at the ceremony tonight." Chris says and leaves the room.

"How did they win!" Heather yells.

"Chris came and met us after we finished finding out who are Pokémon are and told us we finished right before ya'll did." Geoff says.

"Ugh… This is unbelievable!" Heather screams.

"Anyone know why both teams have to go to the ceremony tonight?" Gwen asks.

"No clue." Rae answers. "But we will probably find out soon enough."

At the ceremony.

"Winning team sit to right please. Losing team sit to the left." Chris says and waits for everyone to sit down. "Now before we let you vote a teammate off I won't to explain how we are doing eliminations this season." Chris pauses as everyone gasps.

"Does this mean losers get to stay and winners get to lose a team mate?" Katie asks.

"No. This season the winning team will vote someone on the losing team off." Chris tells them. "And contestants instead of getting a marshmallow you will be getting a poffin for your Pokémon. They are special treats for Pokémon and everyone on the winning team will get one to give to their Pokémon after they cast their vote."

"Well doesn't this change rules a bit Heather?" Rae tilts her head back to look at Heather who was sitting directly behind her."

"Shut up you stupid twit." Heather says and turns away from her.

"Make me." Rae says and straitens back up.

"Okay I'll give the Cougars a few minutes to vote." Chris says.

After all the Cougars receive a poffin for their Pokémon and Chris gets the results Chris picks up a plate of poffins.

"We already know Jasmine and Heather are safe so here you go." Chris says and tosses them their poffins. "Katie, Sadie, Rae, Dj, Owen, Courtney, Aden you are all safe." Chris says and tosses each of them a poffin when he calls their names. "Beth and Tyler. For one of you this will be your last night here. I only have one poffin left and it goes to… Beth." Chris says and tosses her the poffin which she happily gives to Espeon. "Tyler it is now time for you to take the boat of shame." Chris says to him.

"But it's not fair I just got here." Tyler says as him and Hitmonlee walk to the boat of shame.

"Well that's all for this week. See you next week on Total Drama Island: Pokémon." Chris says and the credits appear.

Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tyrogue. Its legs double in length, and opponents are surprised by Hitmonlee's attack range when facing it for the first time.

Lapras. This intellectual advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles.

Nidoran . Its poison pin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than a male's.

Nidoran . Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful

Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves.

Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.

Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages at the ends of its steel horns. It deceives any opponent who lower its guard with its hypnotic expression, then quickly spins around to bite them.

Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.

Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey.

Okay now that that is done i would like to tell everyone something. I want the readers to pick who should be voted off. for the next chap and all the ones after that. So this is what i need ya'll to do for me. Pick two characters one from each team and give me a reason why they should be voted off. Please and thank you!


End file.
